Melody Of Final Fantasy
by Summoner Wannabe Ann
Summary: Ok this is what you get for letting me play Final Fantasy, mix in a summoner/terra mix, add comical adventurers, an incredible warrior,a univeral genius goddess and a demon to make ff proud.


Chapter 1  
  
All that could be seen was a dark hooded figure, floating like a shadow. Reaching out, the cold hands of the figure touching onto the forehead of a small child. Fire surrounding them, the figures red eyes glowing. Then darkness, a slight crying from a child. Then a scream, so loud it sends chills.  
The young Summoner sat up, looked around and patted the head of the sleeping moogle.  
'It was the same dream again' She thought staring around her small room then laying her head down.  
"Are you ok kupo?" The small moogle asked staring at the Summoner,  
"I….I'm fine," She replied closing her eyes and drifting back to sleep.  
"Hes back isn't he kupo…."The moogle said sighing and curling back up to sleep.  
The sun dimly shone over the large houses, as a shortish woman with long spikey red untameable hair which flowed left right and centre in a long red cloak with strange markings on it surporting a lance at her side walked along dragging a young male slightly taller than her with vibrant brown eyes and white spikey hair, neatly in place and a warriors uniform with a sword slung over his back.  
  
"Mally! Can you walk a little slower please! Its too early!" The young male exclaimed yawning.  
"Respect your elders star! You know we have to make a trip out to Maiden Sari today! We need surplies!" Mally said smacking star over the head with her lance.  
"Ow, come on Mally! I agreed to go with you! Be fair!" Star said rubbing his head and chasing after Mally who was now walking into an items shop.  
Mally stoof at the counter, and flicked back her red hair trying to make it look respectable.  
"I'd like, 70 high potions, some kupo nuts and 4 tents please" Mally said smiling slighty at the half asleep shop assistant,  
"Right you are miss" The assistant said smiling back trying to hide the fact that she was about to yawn.  
The assistant quickly put the things onto the desk,  
"That'll be 3,500 gil please" She said holding out her hand,  
"HOW MUCH?! Mally I didn't even earn that much in a year!" Star exclaimed waving his arms at Mally,  
"Star! We have enough, I've been saving up for a long time to get out to maiden sari, I had to sell one of our air ships to get it." Mally said frowning at Star.  
"You sold my star maker didn't you…." Star said staring blankly at Mally.  
"Oh Star, we'll get it back. And we still have Le Grande Summoner." Mally said patting stars shoulder and handing the money over.  
"Come again!" The assistant said shoving the money into a box and waving.  
Mally walked out swiftly followed by Star who slumped along whining.  
  
"Wake Up Kupo!"The small moogle shouted at the young summoner, trying to wake her up.  
"Uh Mog what is it?" The young Summoner said whipping her eyes and sitting up.  
"You have to come and sort out Ifrit and Shiva kupo!" Mog exclaimed floating out.  
The young Summoner stood up and walked slowly over to the mirror on the wall, she fixed her short blonde hair into a suitable style and inspected her black streaks. She pulled her white top on and fixed her yellow bow, pulled on her sleeves and tightened them to her arms. She searched around and pulled on her black trousers and slung her long black cloak with a large white rose onto her back. She walked bare foot out of the arch way and headed up the stairs.  
  
Star and Mally had boarded the airship Le Grande Summoner and were flying towards Maiden Sari,  
"As far as I know, the Summoners lived in Maiden sari, until 17 years ago when they were attacked by an unknown force and completely destroyed." Mally said steering the airship,  
"So your saying there is no life there what so ever?" Star said looking slightly interested,  
"Well there are moogles rumoured to have been spotted there, the only standing thing is a small house and the Eidolon Wall" Mally said in a lecturing sort of voice.  
"Eidolon wall? Whats that then?" Star asked confused,  
"A large wall with the paintings of many sacred beasts, they are the beasts the Summoners summon. Though no one has ever seen them, they are belived to be amazing creatures." Mally said "Well were about to land near Maiden Sari! Get ready its going to be a bumpy land!" Mally exclaimed steering the airship to get read for landing.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To be continued  



End file.
